New Shoes, Miss Weasley?
by James-Padfoot
Summary: After almost one year of hiding his feelings, Harry Potter decided to finally tell her what he feels. He goes in search of her, only to be almost hit with her shoes. And from shoes, their conversation takes a delightful turn, that will change their lives.


**_New Shoes_**

_Summary: After almost one year of hiding his feelings, Harry Potter decided to finally tell her what he feels. He goes in search of her, only to be almost hit with her shoes. And from shoes, their conversation takes a delightful turn, that will change their lives. HP/GW_

_Rating: PG   
_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why on earth would I host my stories on a fan fiction site?_

The ground was covered with a sheet of white snow, a few inches deep. That didn't bother the green eyed teenager who was staring out from a window, his nose pressed against the cold glass. Harry Potter's emerald green eyes searched the ground, looking for a sign. He didn't know exactly what he wanted, but some kind of guide or encouragement to ask her would be much appreciated he thought. Just then, he saw it.

It was a small flower, barely visible, but alive and vibrant and it seemed to be fighting to stand out amidst the milky white snow. That was all Harry needed. He dashed out of the dorm room, his heart beating against his rib cage so hard he thought that it was either going to break, or that'd he wake up the whole castle. It was rather early for anyone to be up, and the skies where still dark, though slight rays of sun were beginning to seep through the dark purple sky.

Harry raced past the empty common room, out the portrait hall and down the corridors leading towards the Owlrey. She was there every morning without fail. Harry had found out through Hermione that she was having trouble sleeping, and he was determined to find out why. Every morning he'd watch her go, without fail. He would follow close behind under his invisibility cloak, and return to Gryffindor the moment she was inside the Owlrey safely. Harry had heard her talking to her owls, but never once did he stop to listen, because if he had, he would have found out it wasn't all as it seemed to be.

For over a fortnight this was going on, and for the first time in 14 days, Harry had left her to her own. It was Hermione who had convinced him, and now, he didn't feel as sure as himself like the night before. Her words still rang sharply in his head, it was now or never, and Harry was rooting for never right now. He knew that her acceptance, if she didn't turn him down cold would mean her being on a red danger list under Voldemort. But he also knew he had been struck bad, struck with love for Ginevra Weasley.

It had been almost a long hard aching year since this realization had dawned on him. It wasn't until last night he had told Hermione, though he didn't know she had always known.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was well after midnight, and there was no one but two teenagers, one the head girl, and her best friend sitting in the shadows by the window._

_"I don't understand why I never saw it before Hermione...I love her... and when she kissed Dean... I just had to punch him"_

_"You don't have to explain Harry; it's like what Ron said about Viktor. I never understood it for a long time, but now I do. Love is something books can never justify Harry, it's the feeling and embracing it, it's experiencing it" Hermione spoke with wisdom well beyond her years._

_"I know" Harry sighed. "But 'love' was never meant for me. I've already put all of you in danger, and we might go into war. I'm the bloody so called savior... Hah. I don't want her in danger, and she will fight, I don't want her hurt"_

_"This is Ginny we're talking about... Whether or not you're going out with her isn't going to make her not be on the front lines"_

_Harry sighed, a deep sad sigh. "What do I do?"_

_Hermione was silent for a while, and Harry looked out the window. It was a full moon, and somewhere out there, Moony had taken over. Remus had been as deep in depression, if not worse, than Harry had after Sirius's death. He had been skeletal thin for almost a year, until Harry had broken into his own and Remus's feelings. Since then, both were inseparable, and had formed a bond. They're goal was to avenge those who had taken away their family._

_"You are not going to follow her tomorrow" a voice said, breaking through his train of thoughts. Harry looked at Hermione. "How did you—never mind that" he said after second thought. "Why not?"_

_"Because"_

_"Hermione............" he began._

_She cut him off. "Let her be alone today... Then go, go and tell her"_

_He stood up angrily. "What do you mean go and tell her?! She's got a boyfriend! What do I say? Yeah hi Ginny, I'm in love with you, let me sweep you off your feet and oh I know you have a boyfriend!!?"_

_Hermione shot him 'the look'. Harry sat down irritated. "You've been taking lessons from Ron or what? Look Harry, here's what we'll do..."_

_"We?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

He stopped in front of the door to the Owlrey. He let his breathing return to normal, and was considering running for his dear life, when something hit against the door. Curious, Harry twisted the handle and opened the door. He pushed the door open; about a few feet away from him stood Ginny Weasley. She wore the blankest expression and one of her shoes was held high above her head. She looked like she was aiming for the door. She stood there, mouth agape.

Harry looked down by his feet, and there lay her other shoe. He bent down to pick it up.

"Ha-Harry" she sputtered, sounding shocked. "Sending a letter?" she added, recovering.

Harry cracked a smile, his heart beating a mile a minute, feeling rather dizzy. "No..." he walked to her, holding her shoe. "Sending a shoe somewhere?" he said, surprised he still some humor or that he could from coherent sentences.

Ginny turned red. "I... I'm getting new shoes"

Despite everything, Harry replied swiftly enough. "Ah in that case you won't be needing them, I'll just throw them ou—"

"NO!!!"

"No?"

If possible, Ginny's face grew redder; it was hard to tell where her hair and skin parted. "What will I wear back to the common room?" but she didn't give him a chance to answer. "What are you doing here, if not to send a letter?" she asked suspiciously.

Harry panicked. He was going to say see Hedwig, but he didn't for he knew if he said that, he'd never tell her and while he could deal without putting her in danger, he knew he couldn't face Hermione and possibly himself if he didn't. So with a deep breath, and handing her, her shoe, he said. "I came to see you"

If Ginny was curious as to how he knew she'd be there, she didn't say so. "At this time in the morning?"

"What I want to say can't wait"

"Then don't let it wait any longer" she said softly.

There was something in her eyes that encouraged him, and drawing a deep breath he said slowly, his eyes averted to his shoes.

"I wanted to apologize for how I behaved... I didn't mean to punch Dean"

He dared a look at her face, and she wore an expression he couldn't decipher. He wasn't sure what it was, be it amusement or hope.

Her voice was clear when she said "Why are you apologizing to me? Besides Dean and I broke up"

Harry's head shot up so fast his neck hurt. "What?! Why?"

"I realized we just didn't have anything much in common" she replied simply. She mumbled something under her breath, but Harry couldn't hear what it was.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that"

"I'm not, look Harry, what is it you really wanted to say?" her eyes were searching his, and he found it hard to speak.

"I think it's getting rather hot in here... Shall we... go for a walk?"

Ginny nodded, fastening her shoes, and Harry held out his arm for her to take. She took it, almost shyly at first, but the moment they did, both felt incredibly at ease, though neither of them were relaxed, each heart trying to beat faster than the other.

They walked in comfortable silence, arm in arm, outside the great oak doors. The cold morning breeze surprisingly didn't chill either of them to the bone, all the warmness inside made up for it.

"Ginny..." he began, "I don't know why it didn't hit me sooner... but almost a year ago, when it did, I didn't know what to do"

Harry was feeling scared, he wondered where all his Gryffindor courage had gone to, but he kept going. They had walked down to the trees by the lake, the same tree the marauders had many, many years ago claimed as theirs.

"I tried everything, but all I could think about was you. I hated knowing that if the wrong people found out about my feelings for you, you'd be in top danger, I don't think I could ever live with myself if something happened to you, or anyone" his voice was choked with emotion, but he struggled to keep going, she had to know.

Harry felt weak in the knees, and he stopped for a breather. He leaned against the tree and sat down, pulling Ginny down with him. She was quiet, a thoughtful expression playing on her features, and he very naturally pulled her on his lap. Ginny instinctively rested against his shoulder.

"Go on Harry" she said, her voice was supportive, and Harry realized she was so grown up from the 11 year old girl he had met.

"I.... It wasn't until Hermione told me regardless of what all of you were in danger, and pointing out various other things, plus saying I deserved... a normal... life, I knew that it was now or never"

"I'm in love with you Ginevra Weasley"

There was an intake of breath from Ginny's part, she pulled away slightly to look at him, and with a rather abashed smile, hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't call me that, it's Ginny"

Harry couldn't help but smile. He caressed her cheek ever so lightly, though the feeling of comfort was slowly evading.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything Ginny shocked him. "And I love you too, Harry Potter"

Harry's eyes widened in shock, and as if to show she wasn't kidding, Ginny lowered her lips to meet his. The result was an absolutely breath taking kiss, sweet, loving and pure. It was the best feeling in the world, Harry thought. He breathed her name softly, his emerald eyes gazing into her beautiful bright brown ones.

Ginny moved back slightly, taking her hand in his. "I always have, even when I so called declare I didn't have a crush on you anymore... in that sense, it was the truth, but only because I discovered I had fallen in love with you."

Harry was surprised, but the happiness that ran through him was indescribable. "Does this mean you'll go out on a date with me? Or consider...you know..."

Ginny was amused, but raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't know Mr. Potter"

"Beingmygirlfriend" he mumbled.

Ginny laughed. Harry looked at her uncertainly. "Of course you silly nut"

The kiss that followed gave Harry butterflies in his stomach. "Mmm Ginny..."

She gave him a rather mischievous smile, mirroring Fred and George with a striking resemblance.

"Come on Harry, I think we better head back into the castle"

Though neither made a move to get up. "Say Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Still getting new shoes?"

"Harry!" she smacked his shoulder. "I panicked, what else was I supposed to say?" there was a blush creeping up her cheeks, and Harry impulsively kissed her cheek, he found it adorable. Though it only made her blush more.

It was then he remembered something. "Gin? Can I ask you something?"

He caressed her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "Sure"

"Why have you been having trouble sleeping? What's wrong?"

Ginny opened her eyes, and looked directly at him, then cast her eyes downwards. "I... was being haunted by my memories..."

"The chamber?"

"Yes, and..." suddenly her eyes lit up. "And what if you never came!"

Harry stared at her.

"Oh Harry! But you did come! And you saved me. Thank you Harry"

It suddenly seem to dawn on him, and he answered her "And I will always be here"

Ginny smiled, got up and offered him her hand. He took it, and together they walked back to the castle, covered in snow with the sun now shining brightly in the horizon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note :.... Fluffy, but the idea just came to me when I was bored. Please review, tell me what can be improved, or how you like the story. C'mon people, it isn't that hard to press that little blue button._

_Harry and Ginny: Yeshi, please, don't make us sing for our supper, if you don't review, meanie author wont feed us.. (cries)_


End file.
